Reborn Mate
by CommanderTano
Summary: He wanted her back so badly, that he begged to Odin for help... And all pleas must be answered. She was reborn, fallen from the skies like an outcast angel... But there's one thing that has never changed. She is a shape-shifting dragon, and he is her mate. But will she come to terms with the human that robbed him of his flight? Will she be his mate again? Does he still love her?


_Her wounds were not healing. If anything, they were getting worse. He was scared. His wings dropped to the ground and he pushed his nose against her side, careful not to hurt her anymore. "Yvaine..." He purred. Even on the brink of death, she smiled, putting her bloody hand on his nose. "I don't understand..." His voice dropped to a whisper, tears spilling from his golden eyes, wide in fear. _

"_Human death is so strange..." She whispered back. "What do you mean?" He asked. She smacked her lips together, choking down the built up blood on her tongue. "Everything that they build... They use to destroy." He didn't understand what she meant, but he knew that this was the humans' fault. She showed her true form, and they turned on her. _

"_I don't know what to do, Yvaine..." He was in panic, putting his head down on her stomach, scared for life. "I cannot be healed by your means, my love." She said, her voice getting fainter. "But, is there a way to save you?" _

_She sighed and then looked at the ceiling. "Only the powers of Thor could save my life..." And that set him off... "He can guide us to your return, Yvaine!" He said, looking up towards the lightning in the skies. "I'm so sorry, love... But I haven't the strength..." She saw the encouragement in his eyes. "I can carry you!" _

_She rolled her eyes. "So determined to get back what was already lost...Being reborn will not bring it back to the way it was, my love... It can only replace what was missing." He shook his head and growled before blasting the walls with a plasma firing. "No! I will not let you die! This is not your destiny." He lifted her up very carefully and dropped her onto his back before taking off towards the skies... "This is going to work, Yvaine. I've seen it work before!" He promised. She moaned before looking at him. _

"_I believe you, love... I just don't think it is necessary... This must be my destiny." _

"_No! Not a chance in hell!" He rendered near the lightning, getting closer and closer before almost getting struck several times. And it struck her, taking her from his back and towards the clouds. "Yvaine!" He shouted, flying above the clouds, seeing the white light above... And the closer her got, the brighter the light became. And the lightning struck him. He plummeted from the skies, towards the ocean... It got closer and closer... And then_

**~XXXX~**

Toothless awoke from his nightmare, growling and sweating like a common human, scared and confused... He hasn't thought about that since he met his own human, his rider... Looking up, he saw Hiccup, fast asleep and softly snoring.

Toothless growled angrily and stood from his bed, jumping for the gap in the roof, and looking around... He called out towards the skies like a lost animal looking for his home... _"Yvaine..." _The thought of his lost love made his heart ache and his mind numb. The light has been gone from his eyes ever since she has left... Oh, how he missed her so. Her last words... _"This must be my destiny..." _

He refused to believe that it was destiny, always promising to her to create his own destiny, just for them. And only them. He remembered his hatred towards humans, how he was convinced they were killers, slayers of dragons, no matter how kind or decent they were... They destroyed his love, his mate, his life! He now knew what Yvaine meant... Everything they build, they use to destroy. It was true. Every weapon, every catapult, even the shields, used for destruction and war. It seemed to be all they've known. But they do have stubbornness issues. But it wasn't Vikings that killed his mate, but just normal humans... Were they scared of her?

He didn't dwell on the fact any longer and jumped from the roof, into the snow, looking up at the sky once again... The moon was shining down on him, brightly. He called out to the skies again, waking the other dragons who peered from their hidings, gazing up at the Night Fury on the hillside. They had never seen the mighty beast depressed before. It made them sad as well.

Toothless kneeled down and placed his head on the soft snow, waiting for the light of dawn so he could stop dreaming of his lost love.

When the sun arose for another day, they were greeted along with clouds that had forged in the night, showing signs of heavy blizzards and winds. The dragon in the snow had recognized the temperature change, but did not return to the safety of his home. That was, until his human called his name.

"Toothless!"

His ears perked up and a happiness filled his tummy as he leaped up and padded to his rider, a small smile playing on his dragon mouth. "Toothless, why are you out here? You haven't slept outside in months." Hiccup recalled, patting his friend on the head and hearing him purr.

Realization came over him as the wind picked up suddenly and the skies grew dark. "Blizzard's coming, bud. What do you say we catch in a few hours of flight, huh?" Toothless grinned and licked his cheek before purring slightly, leaning down for his rider. Hiccup climbed into the saddle, slipped his prosthetic into the stirrup and Toothless spread his wings, taking off for the skies immediately.

**~XXXX~**

Above the dark dense clouds created around Berk's sky, there was a process that had to be completed... What Toothless was unaware of is that his plea for the Gods to help his mate had succeeded, and she was still undergoing the rebirth that Mighty Odin had granted her. Her hair, instead of short and black had changed to long and white... It complimented her dragoness figure... Instead of her shiny black form of a Night Fury dragon, she had been granted a slim, and white form, but her face features had not changed a bit, both in dragon and human form.

But now as the process was nearing completion, Odin had called forth his son, Thor, to bring her back to life with his lightning strike... And once the lightning hit her body, her eyes jolted open and she was thrown into the air, twisting and turning as the light unfurled around her body, creating the features that required her to look human... As it was, she was only a cell of creation at the point, but as the process began, they stretched out her anatomy, letting her grow legs and arms, along with a neck and head...

The folds at the end of her arms started to break apart, bending at the tips and pulling hard and shiny coating at the ends, creating her hands. The bones snapped into place and were sealed with muscle and ligaments. Her legs had split slightly at the ends, forming her toes and sealing them with muscle and tissue. The color started to rise to her skin as the blood flowed into the new body that the Gods were creating for her...

The space between her torso and legs started to softly curve at the sides and push back even more to create a firm backside. Her chest rose to a female's assets and muscle tissue formed at the tips of her chest, giving her full and luscious breasts that most female humans yearn for. The front of her head began to mold and shift slightly as they pulled out the nose and cracked it into place...

Her eyes were made from scratch, showing the golden color that the iris has always been, indifferent to her dragoness form. The space below her nose parted and pulled out, darkening the color and creating creases, giving her pouty lips. Lashes pulled out of her eyelids, thick and full. The area in between her legs was shifted and parted, granting her the female reproductive organ.

And lastly, the white locks started to pull themselves from her scalp, parting down the middle and stopping at the end of her backside, long and silky... The heart inside of her had remained motionless until a spark of lightning traveled down her body, inside of her newly formed ribcage and sparked the veins and chords, making it thump... Her lungs pushed into action, and her vocal chords were triggered...

Yvaine's eyes shined bright like rays of sun in between the clouds and she gasped for breath as her body began to fall from the skies... They had finished with her and she would fall to the Earth like an angel removed from heaven, because she truly had the beauty of an angel.

A protective like shield had formed around her as she plummeted from the skies and into the Earth's atmosphere, hitting the ground like a bang of thunder, crossing the rivers and into a cavern in the crust of the world... It resembled a cove... But what _Yvaine_ did not know... This was the place that Hiccup had found Toothless. Fate had brought her here... To Berk... And to her mate.


End file.
